


attach

by kejupanggang



Category: Bleach
Genre: Drama & Romance, M/M, bit tragedy, taruhan
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:02:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25278937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kejupanggang/pseuds/kejupanggang
Summary: Sang espada keenam bosan dan mampir ke Kota Katakura. Mana ia sangka bakal bertemu Hitsugaya yang berada di ambang batas kesadaran. [grimmhitsu] slight [ichihitsu]
Relationships: Hitsugaya Toushirou/Grimmjow Jaegerjaques, Hitsugaya Toushirou/Kurosaki Ichigo
Kudos: 10





	attach

**Attach**

**Bleach (c) Tite Kubo  
Story by Chesee-ssu**

**Tak ada keuntungan apapun dalam pembuatan fanfiksi kecuali kepuasan batin.**

* * *

_Happy reading ...._

* * *

Grimmjow menatap bangunan Kota Katakura. Tatapannya menandakan bahwa ia bosan setengah mati. Dia sengaja datang ke sini agar bisa bertemu dengan _shinigami_ berambut oranye, tetapi entah kenapa ia tidak bisa merasakan _reiatsu_ si oranye. Matanya bergulir bosan menatapi orang-orang berlalu lalang. Ia jadi merasa sia-sia datang kemari.

“Di Hueco Mundo pun sama saja. Tak ada yang asik untuk diajak kelahi,” ujarnya. Sebenarnya ada banyak espada yang berada di atasnya, tetapi tetap saja mereka tak mengindahkan ajakan Grimmjow untuk berkelahi. Makanya ia datang ke sini, sudah gatal ingin menghabisi si oranye.

“Haaah, lebih baik aku pulang sa—”

Kalimatnya terhenti saat melihat es yang makin banyak lalu menjulang tinggi. Grimmjow bisa merasakan _reiatsu_ orang tersebut, dingin, dan _reiatsu_ nya luar biasa, bisa dibilang setara kapten. Ia menyeringai, tak apa si oranye tidak ada, setidaknya si pengguna es ini bisa menghiburnya. Tak perlu waktu lama sampai pilar es itu pecah dan _hollow_ yang terperangkap di sana musnah. Tanpa basa-basi Grimmjow segera melesat sebelum sang pengguna es menghilang.

Makin Grimmjow mendekat, ia makin merasakan _reaitsu_ lawannya melemah. Ia jadi terpikir untuk putar balik saja karena tak ada gunanya melawan orang yang lebih lemah darinya, pasti bakal membosankan. Namun ia sudah setengah jalan, tanggung kalau harus putar balik, belum lagi ia sedikit penasaran tentang siapa yang memiliki _reiatsu_ dan kekuatan sebesar itu.

Ia berhenti ketika melihat sosok di depannya. Sosok itu lebih pendek darinya, matanya biru-kehijauan serta rambutnya perak. Ia mengedip sebentar, sedikit tidak percaya bahwa bocah di hadapannya ini memakai _haori_ kapten.

_Bocah ini jadi kapten? Seireitei pasti sudah gila_ , pikirnya.

“Kau ...,” Grimmjow menatap lurus lawannya, wajah lawannya begitu tegang. Ah, ia suka ekspresinya. “Kau yang di taman waktu itu.”

Grimmjow terdiam cukup lama. Sebelum akhirnya sadar bahwa ia pernah bertemu dengan anak ini sebelumnya. Sayangnya, ia sama sekali tidak mempedulikan anak ini, ia lebih ingin bertemu Ichigo dan meremukkan kepalanya saat itu.

“Ah ... kau ingat aku rupanya,” seringainya muncul. “Karena kita sudah saling tahu kenapa kita tidak berkenalan dulu? Jadi ketika kaumati kau bisa mengingat namaku.”

“Jangan meremehkanku!” ujar anak itu dengan nada lantang. “Namaku Hitsugaya Toushirou. Kapten Divisi sepuluh di Gotei tiga belas.”

“Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez, Espada keenam,” tanpa basa-basi ia langsung melesat dan melayangkan serangan. Hitsugaya segera menahan serangannya. Grimmjow tersenyum puas, mesti tubuh bocah itu sudah pada batasnya tetapi ia masih sanggup melawan.

“Masih bisa melawanku padahal tubuhmu melemah, hm? Menarik.” Grimmjow melayangkan pukulannya, lagi-lagi Hitsugaya menahannya. Sayangnya kekuatannya kalah jauh, Hitsugaya terlempar cukup jauh karena pukulan Grimmjow.

“Apa kau benar-benar kapten, huh? Kenapa lemah sekali.”

Seringainya muncul kembali, ia suka tatapan sang kapten cilik. Tatapannya penuh benci serta harga dirinya yang begitu tinggi membuatnya bersemangat untuk menghancurkan bocah ini.

Hitsugaya kembali bangkit, dengan tubuh gemetar memegang pedang mengacung pada Grimmjow. Grimmjow sudah bersiap ketika Hitsugaya mulai menyerang sebelum akhirnya Hitsugaya ambruk tiba-tiba. Grimmjow kaget dan mendekati Hitsugaya. Lelaki itu pingsan di tengah pertarungan.

“Padahal lagi seru-serunya!” ucapnya kesal, ia masih memerhatikan Hitsugaya yang pingsan. Harusnya, ini saat yang tepat untuk membunuh Hitsugaya, karena kesadarannya menghilang. Namun, tidak. Dia tidak akan menghabisi Hitsugaya karena ia pertarungan mereka belum selesai dan dia tak suka main curang. Ia menghela napas, ketika tangannya ingin menggapai Hitsugaya, pekikan, “ _Taichou!_ ” terdengar dan refleks ia menjauh. Dari kejauhan ia melihat sosok wanita dengan raut kaget dan segera mendekati Hitsugaya. Grimmjow akhirnya berbalik memunggungi mereka berdua.

“Hitsugaya Toushirou, ya?” gumamnya. Sedetik kemudian senyuman terbit di wajahnya.

Xxx

Sejak pertemuan mereka saat itu, Grimmjow jadi rajin ke Kota Katakura. Ia menunggu Hitsugaya hampir tiap hari. Terkadang kalau bosan, ia akan menemui Ichigo, si _shinigami_ oranye. Mengomporinya habis-habisan agar mereka bisa saling adu kekuatan.

Awalnya, Ichigo pikir Grimmjow kemari karena perintah Aizen. Namun makin lama ia makin heran karena frekuensi Sexta Espada datang ke sini makin sering. Yang paling terpenting adalah dia tidak melakukan apa-apa, hanya menunggu. Selain itu biasanya ketika melihat Ichigo ia langsung mengajaknya berkelahi tanpa basa-basi, tetapi akhir-akhir ini, meskipun Ichigo ada di sana, ia tetap diam dan tak melakukan apapun. Ichigo jadi benar-benar bingung.

Karena penasaran, ia akhirnya melesat mendekati Grimmjow. Sang lelaki dengan helai sewarna langit menatapnya datar. Kini mereka berdua saling tatap.

“Grimmjow,” ujar Ichigo seperti memanggil teman lama. “Apa yang kautunggu?”

“Bukan urusanmu.”

_Twich_. Urat-urat di pelipisnya menyembul. Baru saja ia akan marah, ia merasakan _reaitsu_ seseorang mendekat. Ichigo kenal _reiatsu_ ini, ia cukup terkejut ketika Grimmjow menyeringai. Apakah Grimmjow juga tahu si pemilik _reiatsu_ ini? Kenapa wajahnya seolah mengatakan bahwa yang ia tunggu-tunggu akhirnya datang juga?

“Kurosaki.”

Hitsugaya dengan cepat menuju sang pemuda oranye. Ia memalingkan pandangan dan menyadari bahwa Grimmjow di depannya. Tersenyum penuh keangkuhan.

“Yo, Pendek!”

“Jangan panggil aku pendek!” emosi Hitsugaya meledak. Ia segera memasang kuda-kuda siaga. “Kenapa kau di sini, Sexta? Apa maumu?”

“Kaulupa dansa terakhir kita belum selesai,” seringainya tak jua luntur, “ayo kita lanjutkan dansanya.”

Ichigo segera pasang badan, menutupi Hitsugaya ketika Grimmjow mencoba menyerang sang pemilik _zanpakutou_ es.

“Menyingkir, Kurosaki!”

“Tidak akan!” Ichigo mencoba bertahan dari serangan bertubi Grimmjow. “Takkan kubiarkan kau menyakiti Toushirou!”

“Kurosaki, aku bisa bertarung—”

“Kau masih belum sembuh!” seru Ichigo, “ _reiatsu_ mu belum pulih. Kau tak bisa melawannya.”

Ichigo lengah. Tekanan serangan Grimmjow makin ganas. Ichigo terpental, tak ingin menghabiskan waktu lama, sang phanter segera menerjang Ichigo sampai tak sadarkan diri. Hitsugaya menjerit, memanggil nama Ichigo terus-menerus. Ia dengan segera menyerang Grimmjow dari sisi depan yang ditangkis dengan mudah.

“Woah, apa ini? Kau marah aku menghajarnya?” tanya Grimmjow, senyumnya makin melebar melihat raut wajah kapten divisi sepuluh makin murka. “Apa? Jangan bilang kalau kau punya hubungan dengannya?”

“Bukan urusanmu!”

Grimmjow tahu meski jawaban yang ia inginkan tak sesuai. Meski begitu ia tahu tatapan mata Hitsugaya—khawatir. Ia bisa merasakan bahwa Hitsugaya dan Ichigo punya hubungan spesial dan ia tak menyukainya.

_Si oranye itu sudah cukup menarik perhatian banyak orang, bisa-bisanya ia menarik perhatian bocah ini juga._ Batinnya penuh murka.

Rasa ingin menghancurkan Hitsugaya makin besar. Ia ingin Hitsugaya. Ia ingin menghancurkan tekadnya, keberaniannya, serta menjauhkannya dari Ichigo. Ia hanya ingin Hitsugaya melihatnya. Hanya dirinya.

“Hitsugaya Toushirou,” Grimmjow akhirnya memberi jarak di antara mereka berdua, “ayo kita taruhan.”

Hitsugaya ingin menyela, tetapi kalah cepat. Grimmjow melanjutkan ucapannya. “Kalau kau bisa mengalahkanku, akan kuberi tahu rencana Aizen selanjutnya,” Hitsugaya terdiam, berani sekali Grimmjow bertaruh dengan hal yang membahayakan dirinya sendiri. “Kalau aku menang ...,” Grimmjow mendadak mendekatinya kilat, kedua mata mereka saling memandang. Hitsugaya bisa merasakan napas hangat dari bibir Grimmjow.

“Kau ... jadi milikku.”

Hitsugaya mundur dengan cepat. Ia menghela napas lega karena menjauh dari Grimmjow. Jujur saja ia sempat takut karena tubuhnya tak bisa bergerak. Sedikit saja ia lengah, mungkin saja bibirnya sudah dimakan habis oleh sang panter.

“Jangan bodoh ... bertaruh hal sebesar itu hanya karena menginginkanku? Kau meremehkanku?”

“Bukankah sebaliknya? Bukankah kau yang meremehkanku? Atau kau takut karena kau akan kalah?”

“Aku tidak akan kalah,” Grimmjow bersiul senang, ia senang membuat Hitsugaya marah, “tidak darimu.”

Tanpa aba-aba keduanya saling serang. Grimmjow dengan cepat menghindari bilah es Hitsugaya. Begitu pula dengan Hitsugaya yang mati-matian menahan serangan Grimmjow. Sampai pada akhirnya ia mental dan terlempar beberapa meter.

Hitsugaya kembali bangkit, menatap Grimmjow dengan nyalang. Ia tak bisa kalah dari Grimmjow. Tidak boleh. Selain karena ia bukan barang ... ia tidak bisa mengorbankan hubungannya dan Ichigo begitu saja.

_Aku ... pasti bisa._

Setelah meyakinkan diri, ia kembali melesat dengan cepat. Pikirannya berkecamuk, perasaan takut sedikit demi sedikit melahap dirinya. Ia mencoba memegang pedangnya erat. Ia pasti menang. Ia pasti bisa menang. Takkan ia biarkan hubungan mereka kandas hanya karena taruhan bodoh ini.

Hitsugaya dan Grimmjow saling menyerang. Saling tumpang tindih, keduanya menggunakan kekuatan penuhnya. Hitsugaya tak menyukai seringai Grimmjow. Ia merasa diremehkan dan ... seolah lelaki itu menikmati semua ini.

“Hyorinma—”

Mata Hitsugaya membulat ketika Grimmjow mendadak di belakangnya. Satu pukulan dari Grimmjow membuat kesadarannya menghilang.

Hitsugaya tak menginginkan hal ini. Ia tak mau kalah! Ia ... Ia ....

“Ichi ... go ....”

Grimmjow memandang Hitsugaya yang sudah tak sadarkan diri. “Bahkan kau menyebut namanya, huh?” Lelaki itu menggendong Hitsugaya, menatapnya dengan seringai. “Akan kubuat kaulupa dengannya. Tak hanya dia, akan kubuat kaulupa dengan orang-orang yang kausayangi.”

Grimmjow merunduk, menatap Ichigo yang masih tak sadarkan diri.

“Kurosaki Ichigo,” ujarnya dengan nada senang. “Sekarang Hitsugaya Toushirou bukan lagi milikmu.”

_Garganta_ terbuka. Grimmjow melangkah. Ia mengecup kening Hitsugaya.

_Kau milikku, Hitsugaya Toushirou._

**Author's Note:**

> a.n: JADIII XD woah aku bahkan ga nyangka bakal nulis GrimmHitsu XD aku kering banget asupan mereka, mereka jarang, men! Ya emang ga ada interaksi sih, ya tapi yasudah XD lagi lagi toksik hiks TwT kenapa aku suka menulis hubungan tidak sehat TwT tapi aku sayang toushirou, kok! Cuma ya ... ekspresi rasa sayangnya dengan bikin toushirou menderita /ga XD makasih yang sudah baca, riview, kritik, saran, love u all uwu.


End file.
